One current method utilizing pressure sensitive adhesives involves a double-face coated tape, that is, a tape system having a carrier, adhesive layers applied to both sides of the carrier, and release liners applied to the adhesive layers. One of the release liners would normally be removed so that the tape could be attached to one edge of the jacket or to the item. Upon installation, the remaining release liner would be removed and the adhesive contacted with the other edge. However, this method generally resulted in poor adhesion in that the remaining edge usually acquired dust, dirt, grease, and the like, either during warehousing, shipment, or installation.
Another system utilized heretofore is commonly called the "two-tape" method. According to this system, each tape contained a carrier having an adhesive layer on each side thereof. To each adhesive layer was added a release liner. One of the adhesive faces on each tape was added to each edge of the material either at the factory or on the job. If added on the job, the same problems set forth above were encountered in that the edges would be dirty, greasy, or the like, thus a good bond of the tape generally was not obtained. Furthermore, an exact registration was difficult to obtain since the on-the-job application often involved working under difficult conditions. If one of the adhesive layers on each of the two tapes was applied to each edge during factory installation, a temporary bond of each edge to each other was not obtained, since, of course, the two remaining release layers would not adhere to each other. Thus, the item such as an insulated coolant or steam pipe jacket would freely open and was subject to abuse, damage, and the like, and further required the need to remove two liners.
Prior art cited by the United States Patent and Trademark Office in my previous applications include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,257,228 to Reed; 3,332,829 to Avery; 3,411,978 to Frobach et al; 3,556,894 to Bernard; 3,664,910 to Hollie; 3,896,249 to Keeling et al; 3,995,087 to Desanzo; 4,020,842 to Richman et al; 4,022,248 to Hepner et al; and 4,041,201 to Wurker. However, none of these patents disclose a carrier having an adhesive located on lateral portions thereof in combination with a split release liner, or the utilization thereof in connection with adhering two articles together.
Other prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,191,704 to Bennett; 2,292,024 to Drener; 2,717,848 to Jeye; 2,889,038 to Kalleberg; and 3,087,850 to Cole. However, none of these patents relate to applicant's composite pressure sensitive adhesive construction.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,357 to Bileusas, 3,664,910 to Hollie, 3,896,249 to Keeling, and 3,985,602 to Stuart, while relating to various adhesive constructions and laminates, do not teach or suggest applicant's present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,770,556 to Evans and 4,153,747 to Young also do not disclose applicant's structure or application to an article.
Japanese Pat. No. 52-71757 fails to disclose any split release liner or separation of lateral portions of an adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,347 to Bauer fails to disclose any split release liner as well as an adhesive free central area.